Punk Sitting
by Qille
Summary: 8 is left to babysit 3, 4, and 6... what could possibly go wrong! NOT A SLASH! Happy 8 Appreciation Month!


_A/N: I've been talking about doing this fic for a while, and I finally found the inspiration. Enjoy. =D_

_Oh, and this isn't related to any of my other stories. So 0 the cockroach isn't there yet, and nobody is crippled. Enjoy!_

* * *

**'Punk Sitting**

8 was roughly shaken awake by 1.

"8 you big idiot, wake up!" shouted 1.

"Wha- what is it?!" exclaimed 8, groggily shaking his head to try and wake himself up.

"We ran into a problem," 1 said hurriedly, picking up a nearby spear. "We have to go, but we need you to stay here and watch the others!"

"What problem?" exclaimed 8, stumbling to his feet. He looked around and saw most of the other stitchpunks gathered by the door, all of them armed.

"There's no time," 1 shouted as he ran towards the door and the others. "Stay here!"

"Why can't I come?!" 8 shouted after him, utterly confused.

Again, 1 shook his head. "You _have_ to stay here!" he shouted again.

"1, c'mon!" shouted 7 as she rushed out the door, followed by 9, 5, and 2.

"We'll be back tonight!" shouted 1. Then the door to the Library slammed closed and he and the others were gone.

8 stood alone in the middle of the Library. "What just happened?"

He stood staring at the door for a moment, debating if he should follow them or not. Then he remembered 1's orders for him to stay and look after the others.

But who was he supposed to look after? Who didn't go...?

That was when he heard a noise behind him. Turning around, 8 saw three pairs of eyes looking up at him from across the room. Those eyes belonged to 3, 4, and 6.

They stood staring at each other for a moment. Finally, 6 let out a sharp cry of fear and then sprinted off. The twins sprinted off in a different direction.

"Oh no..." muttered 8, knowing very well what kind of trouble 6 and the twins could get into when they were let loose. He had to find them!

After a moment's debate, 8 ran in the direction the twins had run off in. They were the ones most likely to cause trouble, and he figured that 6 would eventually get distracted and start drawing in a dark corner somewhere.

After running for a minute, 8 tripped over something. He looked down to see what he tripped over.

A rope.

8 sat up and picked up the rope, but as soon as he did, something landed on his head and his vision went dark.

8 stood up and yanked the item off of his head, but his vision was still dark, and he felt like he couldn't breathe.

That was when he felt the shape of the thing he had pulled off of his head. It was a small glass bottle.

An ink bottle.

8 snarled and wiped the ink out of his eyes. He looked up and saw 6 a floor above, looking down on him through a hole in the wall.

6 was laughing so hard that he could hardly stand.

Growling, 8 flung the bottle up at him. 6 ducked back behind the wall just as the bottle shattered, then he poked his head back out.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT ONE, STRIPES!" shouted 8.

6 simply smiled and then ran off.

That was when 8 saw something out of the corner of his eye. Turning, he saw the twins slipping right by him and running back into the Library. Snarling, he realized that he had had them cornered, but 6's distraction had given them enough time to escape.

He would go after the twins later. Now he was after 6.

Tossing the rope over his shoulder, 8 ran for the stairs, realizing that the elevator was too slow. He sprinted up to the floor above, but 6 was nowhere to be seen. 8 then ran up the stairs to the small dark floor where 6's room was. When he reached the floor however, he stopped short.

Large patches of the walls were painted with black and white vertical stripes.

8 groaned and then started looking. He knew 6 was on this floor, he just had no idea where. What he didn't know was that he was standing right in front of 6, who was pressed flat against the wall, his eyes wide and his key behind his back.

After searching for a minute, 8 realized the little stitchpunk was too good at hiding. He would never find him unless he _made_ 6 come out of hiding.

Looking around, 8 saw a jar with a bit of ink left in it. Then he saw some of 6's pictures sitting on the ground.

Smiling evilly, 8 picked up the jar of ink and promptly dumped it all over some of 6's drawings. Once all the ink was gone, he set the jar down on the floor and surveyed his work.

He had managed to cover about five of the drawings completely in ink, and a lot of others got splattered, along with his feet and hands. Now all he had to do was-

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

A chilling scream of rage came from right behind 8, but before he had a chance to turn around, he was lifted up into the air, kicking and screaming, trying to get away from the furious and surprisingly strong prophet.

6 sprinted down the hallway, holding 8 above his head. He skidded to a stop at the end of the hallway, turned, and flung 8 down the open elevator shaft.

8 plummeted through the air, but he was lucky enough to land on the open floor below instead of hitting the ground floor or the bucket elevator.

He landed flat on his back, the impact knocking the wind out of him. He lay sprawled on the ground for a moment before slowly sitting up, rubbing his aching back. Luckily, he didn't have his knives with him, but he had landed on his magnet.

Growling, 8 stood up and put his magnet back on his back. He then ran up the stairs to 6's floor. When he reached it, however, he stopped.

It was completely quiet. 6 must have calmed down enough to realize that he had just thrown 8 down the elevator shaft, and he was hiding.

The artist had made a crucial mistake, though.

He had stepped in a puddle of the spilled ink.

8's eyes followed the single foot print that lead up to the wall just outside of 6's room. Another wall painted in stripes.

The footprints pointed right to 6.

Then 8 finally saw him, only visible by his wide eyes and hair.

Then 6 pushed himself away from the wall, almost as if he appeared out of nowhere, and he ran for the opposite end of the hallway, heading away from the stairs.

8 had no idea what he was doing, running away from the stairs, but he knew 6 was up to something.

Quickly, 8 pulled his magnet off of his back and flung it at 6. The striped stitchpunk ducked in time to avoid being hit in the back of the head, but as he ducked, the magnet snagged his key. The force of the throw pulled the key right off of 6's neck. The magnet with the key still attached hit the wall and stuck, holding onto a metal nail or something else in the wall.

6 started to run for his key, but he knew there was no time as 8 barreled down the hallway towards him. He dove to his right and disappeared.

When 8 reached the spot 6 had disappeared in, he saw that there was a small hole in the base of the wall. It was way too small for him or any of the others, but seeing as 6 was the smallest of them all, he could easily fit.

8 pulled the magnet out of the wall and put it on his back. Then he picked up 6's key. The perfect leverage.

8 walked back to the hole in the wall. He got down on his belly and stuck his head and shoulders in the hole, since that was all that would fit. It was dark inside, but he could still see the faint outline of 6, sitting on an outcrop a few inches above the floor; halfway up the inside of the wall. 8 could also see that there was no other way out. 6 would have to come out eventually.

Squirming a bit, 8 started to inch backwards, out of the wall. However, because he was so occupied with trying to back up, he didn't see 6's outstretched hand until it was too late.

6 grabbed 8's magnet and yanked it off of his back. He then put it up next to where he was sitting, pointing it away from him as if it would attack him.

"Hey!" exclaimed 8. "Give that back!"

"Give me my key!" exclaimed 6, his quiet voice made louder by the anger behind it.

8's eyes widened. 6 was starting to get angry again, and his head was trapped right within the reach of 6's sharp fingers.

As if reading his mind, 6 brought his hand down as if he were going to take a swipe at 8's face. 8 winced and waited for the pain, but it didn't come. Instead, he felt something else.

His eyes snapped open when he realized that 6 was _drawing_ on his _face_!

Somehow, 8 managed to shove his hands against the outside wall and get his head and shoulders out. He quickly stood up and, taking 6's key with him, ran into 6's room. He looked at the piece of glass that served as a mirror and gasped.

6 had drawn vertical stripes on 8's face. That was when he saw that the ink dump earlier had left a large, black ink mark on the top of his head, and a bit of the ink had trickled down and surrounded his left eye, giving the impression that he had hair and his left eye was larger than his right. He looked at his ink-splattered hands and feet and the key in his hands.

"6..." he snarled, knowing very well that 6 could hear him. "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You..."

"I wonder if this magnet will break if I drop it off the roof," was 6's response from inside the wall.

8 twitched a bit.

And that was when he got an idea.

Moving quickly, 8 grabbed the rope he still had slung around his shoulder. He tied one end to a loose nail in the floor. He then tied the other end in a knot that would tighten if pulled. The rest of the rope, he let lie in a tangled mess on the floor.

Now all he had to do was wait.

8 backed up near the elevator shaft so that 6 wouldn't be able to see him if he peeked out.

He had no idea that he could be clearly seen from the ground floor.

After holding completely still for a few minutes, he started to feel overheated, especially in his lower back. Then he smelled smoke.

8 whipped around and saw smoke rising off of his bottom. He immediately freaked out and started slapping his bottom to try and put out the small fire that had started, jumping around in circles and screaming like a little girl.

After a few minutes, 8 somehow ended up face down on the ground, his rear-end sticking up in the air, a large burn mark on the lower left-hand side. There was still a bit of smoke rising up off of it.

That was when 8 saw movement on the ground floor below. He looked over the edge and saw the twins standing on a table by the window. There was a magnifying glass on the table next to them, and they were both flat on their backs, silently bursting with laughter.

They had set 8's bottom on fire using a magnifying glass and the sunlight.

8 snarled and stood up, wincing at the burn. The twins still hadn't seen him stand.

Turning, 8 ran down the stairs. However, as he reached the last few steps to the ground floor, he tripped over a long, thin yet round stick that someone – the twins – had left on the stairs. Then he tumbled down the last few steps.

8 jumped up to his feet and grabbed the stick, which he could easily use as a weapon. He sprinted out of the stairwell and straight towards the table. That was when the twins saw him coming. As he reached the table, they started flipping books off the table to try and slow him down.

8 dodged all of the falling books with ease. He drew back his stick to break the table leg, but a sharp cry stopped him.

Turning around, 8 saw 6 hanging just above the ground floor, all tied up with the ropes 8 had left upstairs. His arms were even pinned by his side, and 8's magnet was tied to one end of the rope. That was when 8 noticed that 6 had his key around his neck.

8 reached behind his back and found that 6's key wasn't there.

"You clever little..." muttered 8 as he stalked towards 6, who was violently thrashing around to try and get out of the ropes.

"F-funny story..." 6 said to 8 as the large, seemingly upside-down stitchpunk approached, carrying a stick. "I u-used the m-magnet a-and ropes to g-get my k-key, b-but I t-tripped..." he stammered.

"Hilarious," deadpanned 8 threateningly. "Now I have a question. Do you know what a piñata is...?"

Then 8 hit 6 in the stomach with the stick.

The force of the impact snapped the rope 6 was dangling from, and 6 flew backwards through the air. He hit the ground hard and curled up in a ball, his now free arms wrapped around his midsection.

8 slowly raised the stick to continue the beating, but he was suddenly tackled by the twins as they tried to stop him from beating 6 to death.

After a few minutes of struggling, 8 managed to grab both twins, immobilizing them by holding them against his chest with one powerful arm.

With his other arm, he reached down and grabbed one of the ropes that was still tied around 6's chest. He then tied it around his waist, forcing 6 to stand upright, even though he was still doubling over in pain.

"This way..." grumbled 8. He started walking towards the back of the Library, but when he did, 6 stumbled backwards a bit and dropped his key.

"M-my key!" exclaimed 6, dropping to his knees and trying to reach his key. However, 8 kept walking, pulling 6 out of range of his key.

After walking a couple feet, 8 set the twins down and untied 6. All three of them were too scared to try and run off.

And then something changed.

Maybe it was the sight of the twins quivering in fear, or maybe 6 sitting on the floor whimpering, still doubled over in pain, or maybe it was 6's key, lying discarded on the floor a few feet away. But something changed.

Slowly, 8 turned and walked back to where 6's key lay. He picked up the key and then walked back to the three small stitchpunks. He held 6's key threateningly, and 6 closed his eyes, waiting to be beaten by his own key.

The beating never came.

8 put the key in 6's hands.

6's eyes snapped open and he looked up at 8, who was still emotionless.

"Sorry..." 8 grumbled, turning and starting to walk off. However, he stopped when 6 latched himself to his leg.

"Thanks..." whispered 6, looking up at 8 with wide eyes.

"Yeah, whatever..." muttered 8, peeling 6 off of his leg and walking off to the large pile of socks that he liked to sleep on.

As he threw himself down on his bed, he saw the twins helping 6 to his feet. 6, with his key clipped back around his neck, still looked to be in pain from the hit, but he could at least stand upright.

8 sighed, feeling the guilt weighing heavily on his shoulders. He never meant to hurt 6 _that_ bad; he just wanted to teach the kid a lesson about stealing his magnet and dropping ink jars on his head.

A moment later, 8 realized how stupid that was. He had seriously hurt one of his friends all because of a little ink and a stupid magnet. And he had done that to 6 with only one hit. He shuddered to think what would have happened if the twins hadn't stopped him...

8 reached behind his back and took out his magnet. He started to raise it to his forehead, but he stopped.

Now wasn't the time.

Sighing, 8 chucked his magnet across the Library. He didn't really care where it landed.

8 closed his eyes and started to doze off. He must have slept for only an hour until he was woken up by a quiet voice.

"8...?"

8 slowly opened his eyes and saw 6 and the twins standing about a foot away. 6 was a little more hunched over than usual, and the twins were holding his arms, but other than that, he seemed fine.

"What is it?" asked 8 sitting up.

"Sorry for pranking you..." muttered 6, looking guiltily at his feet. The twins nodded their apologies.

Slowly, a small smile crept onto 8's face.

"C'mere," he said, holding his arms out, gesturing for a hug. 6 and the twins smiled and ran forward, glomping 8. The force of the glomp knocked 8 backwards, and he found himself lying on his back with three small stitchpunks in his arms.

8's smile slowly grew wider.

Sometimes it felt good to be loved.

* * *

8 woke up a few hours later. Night had fallen outside. 8 looked down and saw 3 curled up under his left arm, 4 curled up under his right, and 6 curled up on his lap. They were all asleep.

Looking around, 8 thought he saw the others, but he was too tired to care. Closing his eyes, he fell back asleep.

* * *

The next morning, the sound of shouting woke 8 up. His eyes snapped open, and the first thing he realized was that 6 and the twins were gone.

Then he looked around.

All of the others, including 6 and the twins, were standing over him.

They were all shouting the same thing:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, 8!"

* * *

_A/N: D'aww. Oh, and in case you were wondering, 1, 2, 5, 7, and 9 all went out into the Emptiness to get decorations and presents for the party. They needed 6 and the twins to distract 8._

_Hope ya liked. Happy Creation Day, 8!_


End file.
